He Has A Very Good Point
by BravesGirl16
Summary: While out on tour Logan gets a call from his twin sister. Things at home suck and she wants to go with them. He wants her to come with him but is a little worried that things may get intense between her and one of his band mates. Maybe he is right to worry.
1. Chapter 1

_**And here I go again! Hope y'all enjoy this one!**_

You know there is a certain point where you have just had enough. You want to run away from everything. I was beyond this point. Ever since my brother left to fulfil his dreams my life has been a living hell. Don't get me wrong I loved my brother to death. He is my best friend. He's my twin. The second part of me. However, my parents compare me to him every day. "Laurie, why don't you have friends like Logan's?" "We are so proud of our Logie Bear, why can't you make us proud." "Logan found his passion and what he's good at, why can't you?" I am sick and tired of it!

I picked up my phone and smiled at my background picture. It was a picture of me and the four guys the last time they were here. Gaining courage I found Logan's number and hit send. There was only one ring before he picked up.

"Laurie! Baby sister! How are you?"  
I chuckled, "You came out 3 minutes before me! I'm horrible! I can't stay here anymore!"

"What did they do now?" His voice void of the cheerfulness that was there when he answered.

"Every day it's something that I've either done wrong or well that's good but Logan's would have been perfect. I'm 23 years old! When will they give this shit a rest?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Laurie. I feel like this is my fault. If I was there they wouldn't be so hard on you."

"That's bull! If you were here it would be ten times worse. Just please help me get out of here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me come on tour with you guys!"

It was then that I could hear all the guys in the background. Hollering at Logan. "Guys, shut up! Laurie, are you sure you want to come on tour with us? You'd have to share a bus with me and Kendall."

"I don't care if I have to ride in the luggage compartment. Please Logan." I pleaded.

He sighed once again, "Let me talk to management and the guys."  
"That's all I ask, Logan. Love you."

"Love you too, I'll call you back." With that he was gone. I laid on my bed for the next two hours just staring at the ceiling praying that they would let me go on tour.

I was so lost in thought that I jumped almost completely off the bed when my phone started ringing beside me. "Hello." I answered breathless.

I could hear all four boys laughing, "Did we interrupt something?" Logan asked.

"Bite me. All four of you." I growled back, angry that they were laughing at me.

"We'll get the chance since you're coming on the road with us." Kendall's smooth voice come over the line.

I started to squeal, and mid squeal I heard a thump, an ow from Kendall then Logan say, "Hey! No biting my sister!"

"Dude! She told us too!" That was James. I could see the glare that Logan was giving the guys. He had this fear that I would fall for one of them so I am really surprised that he's really okay with me coming on tour with them.

"Well everyone is okay with you joining us. I even called mom and dad."

"What did they say?" I asked worried.

"Oh, you know because it came from the golden child they thought it would be a wonderful experience for you. As long as you were not a distraction to us of course." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I wished more than anything that I could reach through the phone and smack him. Oh wait.

"Hey Carlos, do me a favor and smack my loving brother upside the head would ya?" I asked Carlos because I knew he would. I heard a loud pop,

"Ow! Don't listen to her!" I smirked hearing Logan.

"Thank you, Carlos!" I laughed, "Thank you Logan. I really appreciate this. All of you thank you! When do I leave?"

"We are coming through there on the way to the next city in three days. Can you be ready?"

"Absolutely."

Three days later I was on the front porch waiting for the boys to show up. My parents had already said goodbye this morning, very quickly and might I say a little to eagerly. I had two bags that I crammed full of everything that I could possibly need. My parents did give me some money and I had some of my own so that was good, I really didn't want to be mooching off the boys. I saw their bus round the corner and stood up. I haven't seen them since Christmas which was seven months ago. The bus parked and I grabbed my bags heading down the steps. The door opened and there stood Logan. He came down the little steps and I dropped the bags and ran at him. He laughed as he picked me up in a massive hug,

"Hey little sister. You ready for this?" He questioned.

"Heck yeah! Thank you so much for doing this for me! I promise I won't get in the way of your game! Hey, I'll be the best wingman ever!" It was true. I have always been the best wingman for Logan and he knows it!

"Counting on it!"  
"Hey, why don't I get that greeting!" A voice said from behind Logan. I looked up and saw Kendall standing in the bus doorway, holy hell. He looked so good, I'm talking ten times better than he did at Christmas. He was wearing khaki shorts and one of his tank tops that showed off his tattoos, which honestly I was never a huge fan of but on him they were amazing!

I quickly got out of my daze, "Because you're not my big brother! Now the twos of you, help a sister out with her bags!" They both chuckled and Kendall came down helping Logan with my stuff. As I watched them all I could think was that maybe Logan had a right to worry that I would fall for one of his bandmates.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting all my stuff settled on the bottom bunk across from Logan and up under Kendall the two of us just sat around. We should be able to meet up with Carlos and James in the next city by tomorrow morning.

"So, Laurie what have you been up too since we last saw you?" Kendall asked as the three of us were sitting around in the back lounge.

I looked at him, "Living in hell." I stated with a laugh.

Logan shot me a look, "Laurie, is it really that bad? Or are you just being over dramatic?"

I looked at him, mouth wide open, "Are you kidding me, Logan? Do you not remember what it was like in that house?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

I scoffed and threw my hands up in the air, "Of course it wasn't that bad for you! You were the golden child!"

"Oh whatever Laurie! Don't try to get me to feel sorry for you! You ran around like a tornado and screwed up everything that you did. Of course I was the golden child." The minute those words came out of his mouth I was shocked. Two years ago we promised each other that my past would not be brought up ever again. Especially not in front of any of his band mates. I looked at Kendall and saw pure confusion written all over his face. I looked back to Logan, my eyes now filling with tears. His eyes softened,

"Laurie, I'm sorry. It just came out, I was angry."

I shook my head and started to leave the lounge, before I got completely out I turned back to Logan, "I thought out of everyone that you would have been the one to forgive me for everything but apparently you hold it against me more than anyone. I haven't even been here a day and I already regret it." With that I walked away and crawled into my bunk. Maybe asking my brother for help wasn't such a good idea.

Logan's Point of View

Well shit. I know I shouldn't have said that but I was angry and upset. Kendall was looking at me purely confused.

"What the hell was that, man?" Kendall asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry dude, but you really shouldn't have heard that." I stated hoping that he would let it go but I knew him well enough to know that was not going to happen.

"Not letting this go that easily." He stated matter of factly.

"Listen dude, I really don't think I have ever admitted this to anyone, not even myself really. My parents always have favored me over Laurie. When we were younger I always got the good grades almost effortlessly. However, Laurie struggled and worked her ass off to maintain her B average. They always praised me for my good grades but when she actually brought home an A they never even said a word about it. It was like that with everything. She was the absolute star of our school's softball team. She was even offered three full ride scholarships to three top school. Our parents never went to a single game of hers. Ever. Then when we graduated and I started pursing music full time they supported me all the way. Laurie turned down every scholarship that was offered to her because she really wanted to go on this year long mission trip to Africa that was being offered by our church. They flew off the handle at her."

"Why? Usually it would be the other way around." Kendall spoke.

"I know, it's crazy. They told her that she would not be allowed to go across the world and waste a year of her life. She of course brought up me and they immediately said that I was doing something that I was great at and was working towards something and that she just wanted to go play and avoid the responsibility."

"Are you serious? That's pretty messed up."

I nodded in agreement and continued, "Anyway they refused to pay for it and she couldn't afford to go on her own. That was the last straw for her. She went on a downward spiral. It was a really bad year. I won't go into detail. If she wants you guys to know then she will tell you. I am really thankful that it only lasted a year because right when she was getting better was when I got Big Time Rush and I was struggling with the decision of if I was going to take it or not. However, Laurie is the one that encouraged me and told me I was a fool if I didn't take this opportunity."

I watched Kendall's face and saw him taking everything in that I had said. We both sat there quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think she will leave?" He finally asked.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I hope not."

Laurie's Point of View

I could hear Logan and Kendall talking about me. It was strange to hear my brother talking like that. I was glad however when he didn't go into detail about my past. The fact that they thought I would leave bothered me. Yeah I did say I regret coming but I was just hurt. I sure wouldn't want to still be at home listening to my parents complain about how worthless I am. Soon enough I was able to drift off into sleep.

When I woke up I noticed that the bus had stopped moving meaning we had arrived at the next venue. I quietly got out of my bunk. I wasn't really ready to face Kendall and Logan yet. I managed to get to one of the windows and saw us parked right beside Carlos and James' bus and their light was on. Smiling to myself I walked out of the bus and headed over there.

I knocked and within a few seconds James opened the door. His hair was all over the place, was wearing his glasses, which are extremely adorable and was only in a pair gym shorts with no shirt. He looked amazing, but he always did.

"Good morning, Laurie. What brings you over here?" He asked as he stepped back giving me room to climb aboard the bus.

I smiled as I walked past him and slung myself down on the couch, "Just didn't want to face Kendall and Logan this morning."

He sat down beside me and gave me a look, "Have a fight already?"

"You know it." I stated simply.

"Well, let's forget about it." He stated and grabbed two game controllers from the table. He tossed me one and gave me a smirk.

I smiled, "You're going down, Diamond."


End file.
